Mirar
by Inowe
Summary: Sasuke pensó, mientras pasaban los años de su vida, que era algo que no podía evitar, así que decidió dejarse llevar.


**Sasuke**

A pesar de que habían pasado ya algunos meses del término de la guerra, el movimiento en el hospital era aún muy intenso. Muchas personas, doctores y pacientes transitaban por los pasillos blancos y extensos. Konoha estaba aún en plena reconstrucción; el solo pensar que formaba parte de ese proceso le causaba sentimientos encontrados.

No hacía demasiado tiempo que él había pensado en destruir ese mismo lugar, las personas que allí vivían, todo, sin embargo, como aprendió en sus 17 años de vida, casi nada de lo que pensaba era lo correcto, cada día se encontraba con algo nuevo frente a sus ojos, que ahora ajenos de la venganza, todo podían ver.

No fue fácil reinsertarse a la aldea, hace tres semanas le sacaron los escoltas ANBU de sus espaldas y por fin podía caminar sin restricciones, aunque siempre dentro de los confines de las altas murallas, el permiso para salir aún estaba en trámite y Kakashi le pidió paciencia, de todas maneras Sasuke no tenía apuro, aún estaba recuperándose de algunas heridas y no estaba del todo acostumbrado sus nuevos ojos.

Mientras miraba a toda esa gente moverse de manera incesante por el hospital llegó hasta la puerta que era su destino; sabía llegar a ese lugar sin problemas, había visitado esa oficina varias veces desde que volvió a Konoha, y no era para menos, luego de todas las heridas recibidas solo había dos personas que tenían la capacidad para ayudarlo a sanar; una de ellas estaba tras esa puerta.

_Haruno Sakura _

Su nombre adornaba la blanca puerta con una placa algo ya gastaba, señal que había estado allí por un buen tiempo. Sasuke tocó un par de veces y una voz lo dejo entrar al instante.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Ya es hora de tu chequeo? –preguntó la kunoichi médico mirando de reojo el reloj en la pared detrás suyo.

-Aa-

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta, tan característica de él

–Bien pasa Sasuke Kun y siéntate en la camilla, mientras preparo todo-

El Uchiha obedeció y pasó cerrando la puerta. Realmente no le gustaba ir al hospital, como a cualquiera, pero agradecía que en esa oficia a diferencia del resto del edificio todo era mucho más tranquilo y silencioso. Y quizá la diferencia que más agradecía Sasuke era el aroma cerezos que siempre allí había. El resto del hospital olía a alcohol, desinfectante y todo aquello no hacía mas que sumar a que la experiencia fuera desagradable. Así que este cambio de aroma era reconfortante.

Quizá ese aroma peculiar bastante calmante estaba allí por el inmenso árbol de cerezo que daba al ventanal que usualmente estaba abierto, pero Sasuke también había notado que ese aroma estaba constantemente rodeando a Sakura, en donde ella estuviera.

Justamente por ese ventanal, Sasuke observaba como el viento movía las hojas de cerezo del gran árbol, era plena primavera en Konoha y estaba lleno de flores, que con suavidad danzaban con el ritmo del viento, suave y constante. Un sonido repentino lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia donde Sakura estaba preparando todo lo necesario para la curación de lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo y el chequeo general del resto de sus lesiones.

Tenía puesta su bata blanca que el daba hasta las rodillas, algo arruga y con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos mientras con cuidado iba tomando todo en sus pequeñas manos. Sasuke pensó en lo inofensivas que se veían, y lo irónico que eso era pensando en el inmenso daño que podían ocasionar esos delicados dedos, que ahora con suavidad, tomaban cada uno de los insumos médicos, colocándolos ordenadamente en una mesa junto a ella. Los ojos fijos en su labor, mirada concentrada mientras medía y calculaba lo que debía usar. Su rostro había cambiado, estaba más fino en los bordes, facciones más delicadas. Así, de perfil a él, tenía una imagen perfecta de la silueta de ese rostro, tan cambiado, tan diferente a lo que él recordaba de aquella noche de luna llena, pero al mismo tiempo algo permanecía igual. Su pequeña nariz se movía con los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, su boca en un gesto de concentración. Su cabello lo tenía sujeto en una cola algo desarreglada, un rosa único que nunca había visto en otra persona. Finas hebras que caían sobre su frente, sobre sus ojos. Ese verde que tampoco había encontrado en otras personas, ojos transparentes, en todo sentido. Algo entrecerrados mientras seguía su tarea, podía sentir a través de ellos el gusto por lo que estaba haciendo, las ganas que le ponía para que todo sea perfecto. Sasuke se preguntó si sería así con todos los pacientes que atendía, o si esa dedicación era algo especial en su presencia.

Sasuke no era ningún ingenuo, sabía exactamente como ella se sentía, pero desde su vuelta, no había mencionado nada y por supuesto él tampoco lo haría, así que solo siguió mirándola, tratando de ver si quedaba algo de esa niña, algo de esa mirada con promesas como la de aquella noche de luna llena, se preguntó si ese recuerdo seguía siendo algo solo entre los dos o se lo habría contado a alguien más.

-Hn- Se sobresaltó al percatarse que Sakura lo miró un segundo de reojo y lo encontró observándola fijamente. Desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo , ojos de vuelta al ventanal, a los cerezos.

_Idiota estabas mirando, _se reprochó internamente. Cerró los ojos calmando un poco sus pensamientos que se habían agitado por verse descubierto.

-Bien Sasuke kun, comencemos- escuchó decir a su compañera mientras se acercaba, pero decidió no voltear a verla nuevamente, ya había mirado demasiado.

**Naruto**

Habían pasado un par semanas desde que Sasuke volvió de su viaje. Cuando recibió la carta de Naruto decidió que era el momento de regresar, le tomó casi una semana alcanzar la frontera del país del fuego y ahora que estaba de vuelta en la Aldea parecía que volvió a un lugar donde el tiempo se había detenido.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, sí, eso lo notó enseguida. Konoha había crecido bastante, en la parte edilicia y tecnológica, sin dudas un trabajo de Kakashi como Hokage, pero, aun así, con todo eso Sasuke sintió como un viaje tiempo atrás apenas puso pie en ese lugar. Naruto, a pesar de que ahora estaba ya casado con Hinata Hyuga seguía siendo el mismo usuratonkachi de siempre, ruidoso y exagerado. Kakashi, aun portando el cargo de Rokudaime, seguía tratando de evadir sus responsabilidades y se comportaba muy relajado para todo el trabajo que tenía y Sakura…bueno la verdad es que no la había visto tanto como se imaginó que lo haría, estaba muy ocupada con cuestiones del hospital. El recientemente inaugurado hospital metal de niños de Konoha, un proyecto encabezado por la pelirrosa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con los chicos que habían quedado con heridas que no se veían a simple vista, pero que Sasuke conocía perfectamente.

Y es por eso que estaban ahí, con Naruto, ingresando en el nuevo edificio, justamente al lado del hospital principal de la aldea, para visitar a Sakura que se había perdido la cena de equipo de la noche anterior.

Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro; si ella no pudo venir anoche, que le hacía pensar a Naruto que tendría tiempo para recibirlos ahora. Pero el rubio insistió y estas alturas, Sasuke sabía que sería inútil tratar de persuadirlo.

El hospital mental se veía moderno, 2 pisos de un edificio que, a pesar de estar junto al hospital central, se veía y sentía diferente. La posibilidad de ayudar a niños que habían sufrido por la guerras y peleas entre shinobis; no pudo evitar desviar sus pensamientos a Itachi, que teniendo un corazón tan gentil tuvo que convertirse un arma de guerra; pensó en el mismo, si algo hubiera cambiando si él tenía esta clase de apoyo luego de la masacre de su clan. Enseguida desechó el pensamiento, no le gustaba pensar en que hubiera sido, sino concentrarse más en lo que vendría, algo que había aprendido en sus dos años de viaje.

Miró de punta a punta el edificio antes de entrar; si alguien podía encontrar algo bueno en medio de toda la guerra, sin dudas era Sakura. Sonrió bajando su mirada, si, Sakura seguía siendo la misma, pensó mientras entraba con Naruto y la recepcionista los guiaba al segundo piso_._

Llegaron hasta una habitación que tenía un gran vidrio separando dos ambientes, Sakura estaba del otro lado del cristal hablando con una niña que debía tener unos 10 años. Estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, conversando, en lo que parecía ser algo agradable por el rostro sonriente de ambas.

La kunoichi de repente levanto la mirada y vio a sus chicos del otro lado, los saludo con la mano e hizo un gesto que la esperasen un minuto.

Naruto le dio una enorme sonrisa a su amiga y se sentó en las sillas que había cerca, quedando de costado a donde ella estaba, Sasuke lo siguió y se sentó al lado suyo. La verdad no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía el rubio, hablaba demasiado rápido y no decía nada importante, así que solo se sentó esperando que Sakura no demorara tanto.

Soltando otro suspiro ante en constante palabrerío de su amigo desvió ligeramente su rostro hacia la izquierda para ver lo que ocurría detrás del cristal. Sakura seguía hablando con la niña, o más bien la escuchaba mientras le sonreía gentilmente.

No sabía si era porque estaba haciendo su trabajo o porque había pasado mucho tiempo, pero encontraba muy diferente a la compañera que despidió hace unos años, su rostro estaba más relajado y al lado de esa niña se veía mucho más madura, casi no tenía rastros de la que una vez fue. Sus facciones más femeninas, su sonrisa tranquila, su mirada verde, cálida como nunca la había visto, ojos brillantes y grandes siguiendo con atención cada palabra que le decían. Su cabello estaba diferente, notó Sasuke, ahora tenía unos mechones que cubrían su frente, pero dejando a la vista el diamante en el centro, el cabello apenas llegaba al final de su nuca y algunos escapan un poco más abajo. Traía una camiseta blanca que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, largo y delgado, Sasuke sostuvo la mirada un poco más sobre ese lugar, las memorias nuevamente querían atrapar su mente, pero siguió moviendo sus ojos sobre ella tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos, lo que encontró lo sorprendió un poco. Allí, alrededor de ese delicado cuello, veía brillar en plateado lo que era claramente una gargantilla, pero no cualquiera, Sasuke la reconoció en seguida como la que el mismo le había hecho llegar por su ultimo cumpleaños. El plateado se iba perdiendo bajo la camiseta blanca, donde sus ojos normales ya no veían, aun así, entrecerró los mismos tratando de seguir la línea plateada más abajo.

-TEME-

El Uchiha se removió de su lugar y giro para ver a Naruto -TEME CONTRÓLATE, ESTAS MIRANDO DEMASIADO A SAKURA CHAN -

-Cállate usuratonkachi -saco los ojos de su amigo y los cerró un momento, realmente esperaba que Sakura saliera de una buena vez, no quería seguir estando allí con ese fastidioso que aparentemente quería humillarlo pues dijo esto último gritándolo para que pudieran escucharlo en todo el pasillo, de reojo pudo ver a Sakura mirándolos desde el otro lado, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Sí, todo seguía igual.

**Kakashi **

_Sharingan, maldito sharingan_

Nunca pensó que este hubiera sido uno de los problemas de su dōjutsu; de toda la historia de sangre, violencia y horror que llevaba grabado en esos ojos rojos jamás, _jamás_ pensó que esto sería un problema.

Por más que lo intentara no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Caminando por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, hablando con su ruidoso y rubio amigo, dando informes sobre sus descubrimientos, en todo maldito momento. Y si en las más normales actividades ese recuerdo lograba escabullirse sin permiso ante sus ojos, ahora, frente a lo que tenía en esos momentos era _mucho_ más difícil ignorarlo y pretender que no lo recordaba.

El idiota de Naruto tuvo la magnífica idea de organizar un día de entrenamiento entre los conocidos como Konoha Eleven. Una suerte de nostalgia invadió al héroe de la aldea y pensó que sería una buena idea reunir a toda la generación y revivir buenos tiempos, en un contexto de camaradería, amistad y cualquier otra cursilería estúpida que se le había ocurrido, y como siempre todos los demás idiotas lo habían seguido aceptando la propuesta como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

_Idiotas_

Lo cierto era que, entre todos ellos, el más idiota era él por haber aceptado participar de toda esta situación a sabiendas que no era una buena idea. Entrenar estaba bien, de hecho, si no fuera por todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos días, la idea de entrenar con sus compañeros, tener quizá la posibilidad de pelear con Naruto o Kakashi o incluso ver como los demás peleaban entre si le hubiera animado. Pero ese no era el caso.

A unos diez metros suyos, en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento estaba Haruno Sakura, discípula de la quinta Hokage, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Hinata Uzumaki, del clan Hyuga. Un combate de pleno taijutsu entre el puño suave propio de la poseedora del byakugan y la fuerza devastadora la kunoichi médico.

_Maldición _

Sakura, a pesar de estar en un combate de entrenamiento, estaba haciendo uso de su fuerza para penetrar la defensa de Hinata, pero era difícil atravesar el campo del Byakugan, un solo punto ciego y la pelirrosa debía mantenerse rápida y atenta cuando pudiera detectar el momento.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus finos labios, estaba disfrutando de la pelea con Hinata, extrañaba poder usar habilidades en la lucha, luego de la guerra casi toda su actividad se abocó al ámbito médico. Y de vuelta allí, a pesar de solo ser un entrenamiento, la adrenalina la movía con fuerza entre golpe y golpe.

Dio unos saltos atrás esquivando un ataque, miró concentrada a su oponente y con la respiración algo agitada se lanzó al próximo movimiento.

Sasuke tragó duro.

Los recuerdos de la otra noche golpearon con fuerza su mente, cada momento claro y trasparente gracias al sharingan que guardó todo, cada detalle.

Vio como Sakura se secó un poco de sudor que caía por su frente, pero no pudo evitar la última gota que escapó de sus manos para caer suavemente por su rostro, hasta su largo y delgado cuello…

_Maldición_

La verdad era que no necesitaba del Sharingan para recordar lo que ocurrió, pero haberlo usado esa noche sin dudas había hecho todo más difícil de ignorar días después. No, aunque quisiera no hubiera sido capaz de ignorarlo, es por eso que quizá aceptó participar de todo esto, porque sabía que ella estaría presente, y a pesar de tener una terrible vergüenza de cruzarse con ella, tampoco podía evitar la inercia que con fuerza lo atraía.

Sakura buscaba aire por su boca para seguir con la pelea, labios semi abiertos respirando con fuerza, igual que esa noche…

Lo recordaba todo, podía sentirlo con tan solo verla allí, cerca y a la vez lejos de él. ...recordaba cómo se veía tan pequeña, a diferencia suya, atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta de su apartamento. Como sus pequeñas manos se movían de su pecho a su cuello en un movimiento tan natural que agitaba todos sus sentidos, no necesitaba usar ningún tipo de fuerza para moverlo hacia ella, la energía que lo empujaba contra su pequeña figura era tal que Sasuke sentía que si no cerraba el espacio entre ellos no podría respirar. Así que lo hizo, sus labios, finos, firmes sobre los suaves y cálidos de ella. _Kami que bien se sentía. _

Sakura movió sus manos de su cuello a su cabeza, tirando levemente de su caballo, tratando de atraparlo ahí con ella, Sasuke sonrío contra sus labios_, ¿_dónde pensaba que el iría? estaba exactamente donde quería.

Movió su única mano de su cabeza a su espalda, dando un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante, apretándola más contra la puerta, contra su cuerpo. Sentía demasiado calor, su mano ardía ante el contacto con la ropa de ella, podía sentir su piel caliente debajo; solo imaginarlo le hizo apretarla aún más en el beso, su lengua batallando con la de ella, sus pulmones tratando de tomar aire. Todo su cuerpo subiendo de temperatura mientras ella movía sus manos entre su cabello y su pecho, bajando por su abdomen despacio entre el casi nulo espacio entre ambos. Sus pensamientos cada vez más nublados, guiándose solo por las sensaciones.

De repente sintió un leve, muy leve empujón suyo contra su pecho y Sasuke cortó el beso, repentinamente consiente de los que estaban haciendo, la miró a centímetros de él, labios entreabiertos buscando aire, rojos y algo hinchados por el contacto. _Irresistibles_. Levantó un poco la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, el verde oscurecido lo hacía todavía más tentadora. _Maldición. _Y mirando esos ojos verdes profundamente pudo ver en su reflejo los suyos, teñidos de rojo carmesí. _Sharingan. _No supo ni en qué momento lo activó.

Notó su respiración calmarse un poco, sus ojos mirándolo con un brillo especial y pintado en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa. _Maldición que mujer más molesta. _Volvió a subir sus manos por su cuello para atraerlo y pegar su frente contra la suya.

-Sasuke kun-

_Mierda_ que bien sonada su nombre en esa voz agitada. La kunoichi movió sus dedos para rozar sus finos labios. Sasuke estaba en agonía, solo quería volver a besarla, pero tampoco quería hacer algo que la asustara, hasta él mismo estaba asustado de su accionar, pero sus siguientes palabras silenciaron cualquier pensamiento

–Bésame- la miró un segundo antes de volver a besarla con la misma pasión que antes, pero tomándose un tiempo más entre beso y beso para disfrutarla…

Una risilla lo sacó de su ensoñación, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente, al campo de entrenamiento, donde Sakura seguía pelando con la esposa de Naruto y mientras todos los demás veían emocionados el combate, él tuvo que soltar un suspiro tratando de controlar sus pensamientos.

Lanzó una mirada dura al dueño de esa risilla -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Kakashi solo lo miró un segundo con esa sonrisa oculta tras su máscara antes de volver la vista al combate frente a ellos

–Nada, solo que no te había visto tan concentrado mirando una pelea en mucho tiempo, hasta tienes el sharingan- señaló el Hokage antes de callarse.

_Maldición. _Una vez más lo activó sin querer. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, su línea de pensamiento se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa. Iría a visitar a Sakura esa noche, cuando no tenga que lidiar con esa inmensa manga de idiotas que se entrometía en sus asuntos. Si, la iría a visitar esa noche, para eso necesitaba recobrar algo de cordura, no quería tener otro arrebato, si bien no era la primea, _o segunda o tercera, vez _que la besaba, nunca antes lo había hecho así, con esa fuerza y es que si no fuera porque ella le dijo que quizá no debían apresurarse, él no sabía si se hubiese detenido. Esta noche debía ir con un mejor plan, pero verla hoy, peleando moviéndose con fuerza y delicadeza no facilitaba su trabajo de pensar con claridad. Se levantó con algo más brusco de lo debido y se largó de allí.

Su antiguo maestro volvió a sonreír mientras lo veía irse, y amplió su sonrisa cuando vio a su ex alumna mirar sorprendida como el Uchiha casi corría del lugar. Ella también lo estaba mirando

Sakura

Ella se movía despacio, con calma, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero sus manos delicadas se desplazaban con precisión y cuidado por los cajones del armario, sabiendo exactamente dónde buscar a pesar de que esa _no_ era su habitación.

Su cuerpo, apenas cubierto, de espaldas a él parecía concentrado en su labor. Doblando ropa con cuidado para guardarlas. Su cabello sujeto en una floja coleta que dejaba caer algunos finos cabellos rosados que parecían brillar cada vez que un pequeño rayo de luz de luna se escabullía entre las cortinas.

Sus brazos delgados cerraron con un poco más de fuerza un cajón y sus hombros se levantaron como asustada de haber hecho demasiado ruido. Sasuke dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, hacía tiempo que estaba despierto, desde que ella se había levando, simplemente que había decidido quedarse quieto en su lugar de la cama.

_Molesta_

Sus piernas largas apenas se doblaron un poco para estirar su brazo y levantar lo que parecía ser una camiseta del suelo, ante el movimiento su mirada se clavó en donde sus piernas terminaban y comenzaba redondearse. _Maldición que molesta. _Siguió subiendo su mirada hasta su espalda y sus ojos quedaron fijos en el pequeño abanico dibujado justo en el centro de esa camiseta, _su camiseta. _La sonrisa en sus labios creció, miró complacido de lo que tenía enfrente, como si fuera un trabajo que había hecho _muy_ bien.

La camiseta, claramente muy grande para ella, caía un poco de sus hombros y su cuello, dejando a la vista ese dulce lugar que tanto disfrutaba marcar, su fina nuca con algunos cabellos rosas que escapaban de su coleta y, lo que a Sasuke le parecía una marca roja el borde de su hombro, su sonrisa cada vez más complacida por todo lo que veía.

-Entonces...-la voz de la pelirrosa, aún de espaladas a él, lo sacó de su ensoñación, alzó la vista hasta su rostro para ver como esos ojos verdes lo miraban por encima de su hombro – ¿solo vas mirar o tienes pensado hacer algo más?

Ahora si su sonrisa arrogante creció todo lo que puedo en su rostro mientras se levantaba de la cama y para estirar su brazo alrededor de su cintura y traerla de vuelta con él.

**Desconocido**

Sasuke era un hombre complejo, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Complejo por toda la historia que llevaba consigo pero también porque al ser un hombre de pocas palabras y pocas expresiones, esa complejidad se hacía todavía más difícil de entender ya que ni él sabía expresar muchas veces que es lo que sentía, lo que quería o simplemente lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero él no lo tomaba como algo malo, su dificultad para lidiar con las palabras lo habían hecho más propenso a expresarse con acciones, que si bien no todos podían interpretar correctamente, eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado. Él había encontrado la manera de transmitir sus ideas como le parecía mejor.

Así que fue muy irritante para él tener que lidiar internamente con este tipo de situación donde sabía exactamente como se sentía pero no podía expresarlo bien con sus acciones y sentía, en la parte más profunda de sus ser que debía ponerlo e palabras….pero realmente tampoco sabía cómo hacer eso.

Sabía las palabras, oh si, las había repetido en su cabeza varias veces esa semana pero no podía articularlas, no encontraba ni el momento, la manera ni el valor para hacerlo.

-Tch-

-Mm. ¿Sasuke Kun estas bien?-

Miro de reojo a Sakura que iba a su lado, y lo miraba algo preocupada –Estoy bien-

Si bien no le convenció su respuesta Sakura decidió no insistir, se lo vía muy irritado así que sería mejor no molestarlo demasiado, así que solo siguieron caminando en silencio por el camino que los llevaría a una pequeña aldea unos kilómetros más adelante.

Hacía cinco de meses que empezaron a viajar juntos y todo iba bien, muy bien en realidad hasta que hace una semana atrás se cruzaron con un viejo paciente de Sakura, un sujeto joven que había atendido en alguna de su misiones luego de la guerra. El los invitó a cenar a su casa y aunque era obvio que solo quería recibirla a ella, no había manera de que Sasuke la hubiera dejado sola con un tipo que él no conocía.

A pesar de establecer formalmente una relación con Sakura, no le resultaba extraño que muchos parecían no ver esa relación ya que en público el seguía siendo igual de reservado y distante que siempre, aún así le parecía muy descardo tener que presenciar la escena que sobrevino a la cena. El _desconocido_ la invitó a ver unas hierbas medicinales que tenía en su jardín, Sakura, como siempre totalmente ignorante de la situación lo siguió, Sasuke empezó a caminar detrás de ellos hasta que con un gesto el anfitrión le dijo que podía esperarlos en la sala. Su sorpresa fue tal que se quedó quieto en su lugar y le tomó un tiempo reaccionar. Tomó aire y se aceró a la ventana que daba al jardín. Allí estaba ambos, Sakura y ese desconocido, ella se había agachado para ver las hierbas y él estaba de pie su lado. Entonces Sasuke miró con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos del hombre, que obviamente había llevado a Sakura con otras intenciones hasta ese lugar.

Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que no hacía nada, solo estaba de pie, mirando a Sakura, no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

_Imbécil_

Sakura empezó a hablar, seguramente de la hierba que tenía ya entre sus manos y se puso de pie: Sasuke ya no lo soportó más y salió junto a ellos al patio abriendo la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria –Sakura- la llamó desde su lugar –tenemos que irnos-

-Hai Sasuke kun –miró de nuevo al sujeto y empezaron a entrar a la casa.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro largo, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a la habitación que habían reservado más temprano y dejar atrás toda esta situación. Sakura se excusó brevemente para ir al baño y el cerró los ojos contando los segundos para que volviera y pudieran irse hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

Giro un poco el rostro para ver al desconocido mirarlo con una sonrisa –Uchiha San – lo trató cordialmente –usted es un hombre muy afortunado, tener una chica como Sakura que lo mire de esa manera, feliciades –

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, así que si sabía el tipo de relación que tenían, o al menos lo intuía.

-Estoy lista sasuke kun – y con un breve saludo de despedida salieron rumbo a la posada.

Sasuke siempre fue muy silencioso, pero había algo en al ambiente que puso nerviosa a Sakura, como si el se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo, situación realmente extraña porque a pesar de ser de pocas palabras Sasuke nunca se privaba de decir lo que pensaba, a veces hasta pudiendo sonar muy brusco por su tono algo autoritario, lo miró unas cuantas veces en el camino y notó que estaba algo irritado, sin duda alguna algo le molestaba.

Si le preguntaran a Sasuke irritado no sería la palabra que el usaría para describir lo que sentía, estaba más bien…confundido. Confundido porque no sabía cómo actuar ante lo que despertó esas palabras del sujeto desconocido. _Una chica que la mire como Sakura. _Si, sabía exactamente a que se refería, la mirada de Sakura era transparente, el cariño, la lealtad y ese profundo amor por él, podía verlo con claridad cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, eso no era ninguna novedad para él, sin embargo, si era nuevo pensar en cómo sería la mirada de él. Había visto como ese desconocido miraba a Sakura, sus ojos eran igual de transparente que los de ella, pero él era diferente, siendo tan reservado y poco expresivo se preguntó si sus ojos le dirían a Sakura lo que él estaba sintiendo. A Sasuke le era mucho mas sencillo expresarlo con acciones pero ella, ella a pesar de decirlo todo con sus ojos siempre se tomaba el tiempo decírselo con palabras, para que nunca pueda olvidarlo.

_Te amo_

Los sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, como un fuego que se expandía cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella. Pero allí estaba, una semana después de haber pensado en todo eso, caminando junto a ella sin ser capaz de ponerlo en palabras y le resultaba cada vez más difícil ignorar que le molestaba el hecho de que quizá ella no lo supiera.

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña aldea y se hospedaron en una posada, habían pasado una semana durmiendo al aire libre y ambos pensaron que sería una buena idea dormir en una cama luego de un baño caliente.

Cuando ya había oscurecido y Sakura estaba acostada en el futón miraba como Sasuke permanecía despierto mirando el cielo desde el pequeño balcón de su habitación. Ella seguía estando nerviosa por su comportamiento, estaba aun mas distante que de costumbre, se preguntó si había hecho algo que lo molestaba, soltó un suspiro y salió junto a él en el balcón.

-Sasuke Kun- se acercó a su lado -¿esta todo bien en serio?, te noto muy distraído-

El la miro de reojo un momento. _Te amo._ -Si todo está bien- volvió a ver el cielo.

Sakura apretó sus manos en la barandilla del balcón -Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras así que– se movió obligándolo a que baje sus ojos hasta ella -Si estas molesto por lo que ocurrió con Matsuo San (el desconocido) el otro día, porque salí con el al jardín, quiero que sepas que solo lo hice porque se que es un buen chico y que no haría nada extraño-

Sasuke la miro por unos segundos sin saber que decir. _Te amo. _-No...hn no es nada eso- _Te amo_ -No hiciste nada malo, no te preocupes-

Ella tomo su mano entra las suyas y lo miro, amor puro en sus ojos -Pero me preocupo, estamos viajando juntos y si algo te molesta estoy aquí para ayudarte-

_Te amo_

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que movía cada célula de su cuerpo, que quemaba toda su piel al mirarla. No supo que decir así que hizo lo único que pensó que podía expresar sus sentimientos y la besó. La besó con tanta fuerza que ella casi se tropieza, él sacó sus manos de entre las suyas y la tomo por la cintura para sostenerla. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada y ella lo seguía mirando con amor aunque ahora con los ojos más oscurecidos. Sin pensarlo mucho se agachó para tomarla de las piernas y alzarla sobre sus hombros.

-¡Sasuke Kun!- Dijo ella con la voz divertida -¿Qué haces?-

El no decía nada solo la llevó hasta el futón y la acostó lo mas suavemente que pudo para mirarla desde arriba. _Te amo_, pensó con fuerza antes de volver a besarla y sentir como ella lo recibía con una sonrisa en sus besos.

_Te amo_

La siguió besando mientras le quitaba cada una de sus prendas, terriblemente despacio para el gusto de ella.

_Te amo_

La besó en cada parte que pudo poner sus labios, Kami su cuerpo reaccionaba a todos sus toques y lo volvía loco. Sus pequeñas manos se paseaban por donde pudieran tocarlo y lo apresuraba a que haga lo que finalmente debía hacer, Sasuke sonrió arrogante entre sus besos, le encantaba ponerla así de impaciente.

_Te amo_

Y cuando finalmente, luego de tentarla por varios minutos, cedió a lo que él también tanto deseaba y allí con ella totalmente entregada a él, a ellos, a su vida juntos no pudo evitar tomarse un segundo para abrir los ojos un poco y mirarla, ver como su rostro se contorsionaba de placer alcanzado el cielo.

_Maldición te amo_

Y luego sintió que saltaba a un vacío y lo invadió una satisfacción que no podía repetir de cualquier otro modo, solo ahí, con ella.

Cuando habían pasado unos minutos ella se removió un poco en su lugar sobre su pecho y puso sus manos bajo su mentón para levantar la vista hacia él, con unos ojos traviesos y una sonrisa feliz lo miraba muy entretenida.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto Sasuke, sin entender que era lo que le divertía tanto

Ella le lanzó un risilla divertida -No es nada solo…solo quería decirte que yo te amo también Sa su ke kun-

El la miro sorprendido, acaso había podido entender lo que le estaba pasando o es que acaso…?

Su mente retrocedió unos minutos y entendió lo que había pasado, en el último instante antes de perderse totalmente en ella lo había dicho, creyó que solo lo dijo en su mente pero por el rostro divertido de ella sabía que no era así, lo estaba molestando porque después de todo lo que habían pasado le había dicho que la amaba en medio de…

-Ugg- giro su rostro para que no vea como sus mejillas se coloreaban en rojo.

-Sasuke kun -Volvió a reír bajo, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con él, avergonzándolo -Así que puedes hacerme el amor como recién pero te avergüenza haber dicho esas palabras? Eres realmente un chico complicado Sasuke Kun jajaja-

-Cállate- y la empujo de su pecho para girarse mientras escuchaba como su risa se hacía cada vez más fuerte al tiempo que ponía sus brazos alrededor suyo para apretarlo por la espalda.

_Maldita molesta como te amo. _No quiso mirarla porque de seguro su ahora sonrojado rostro era muestra clara de lo que sentía.

**Karin**

Cuando tuvo que pasar un tiempo en Konoha luego de la guerra, Karin por fin pudo ver cuál era el alboroto por defender un lugar como eso. Entendió porque los shinobis de esa aldea darían la vida por proteger ese lugar, esas personas y todo lo que allí existía.

Entendió también porque Sasuke tuvo que dejar ese lugar tras para poder ir en busca del poder, si uno permanecía mucho tiempo allí era muy fácil dejarse llevar la energía cálida, pacífica que todos allí tenían. Entendió porque Sasuke tuvo que alejarse de ahí si quería concentrarse en su meta y por sobre todo entendió porque nunca, a pesar de estar distanciados en espacio y tiempo, nunca pudo cortar completamente esos lazos.

Así que realmente no estuvo muy sorprendida cuando un par de días atrás él llego a la guarida donde ella era guardiana, en compañía de quien Karin reconoció como la médico que la había tratado cuando estuvo en Konoha, ese cabello rosa, el diamante en su frente y esas facciones gentiles; Haruno Sakura.

Lo que _si _había sorprendido a Karin era el estado en que ella se encontraba, esa vientre decía que ya no faltaba mucho para que ella diera a luz a, quien Karin supuso, era el hijo de ambos.

-¿Por qué estás viajando ella en este estado, acaso te has vuelto loco?-

-Hn, no es algo en lo que yo pudiera decidir- le contestó Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse.

Sakura había empezado a tener dolores en los últimos días, y a pesar de que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para cumplir las 39 semanas de embarazo Sasuke no quería tomar ningún riesgo y decidió llevarla a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru a descansar, la siguiente aldea estaba muy lejana y no quería seguir el viaje con ella en esas condiciones.

Karin llevó a delante algunas pruebas para verificar que todo estuviera bien y la dejó acomodarse en su habitación, que era la más cómoda del lugar, para que pudiera descansar.

La pelirroja miro sobre su hombro como Sasuke se acercaba hasta la puerta del laboratorio mientras ella acomodaba todo en su lugar luego de haber realizado las pruebas, pudo ver que se detuvo a unos pasos de ella pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se adelantó.

-Supongo que no tengo que decírtelo pero ella no puede seguir viajando en estas condiciones- Se giró para verlo de frente – Así que deben quedarse aquí hasta que sus niveles se estabilicen o hasta que ese bebé decida salir– su voz sonaba dura, casi acusadora.

Sasuke la miró un momento, como tratando de descifrar que es lo que ocurría, le parecía extraño que Karin no haya cuestionado la situación en que se encontraban ni hubiera preguntado qué es lo que pasaba, aún estaba muy agradecido porque pudo ayudarlos –Kari-

-Olvídalo Sasuke, no hago esto por ti- Volvió a su tarea de ordenar el laboratorio -Esa chica…esa chica salvó mi vida una vez así que supongo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

El recuerdo hizo que Sasuke se sintiera incomodo, sabía bien de que estaba hablando Karin. Aquel día en que él casi la mata y casi mata a… -De todas maneras, siento molestarte, sé que esto es inesperado-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó sin mirarlo, Sasuke pensó cuestionarla para saber de qué hablaba pero decidió no insistir sobre el asunto.

-Hn ya veo… gracias… - Karin quedó quieta en su lugar al escucharlo, no podía equivocarse, había escuchado bien, era la primera vez que escuchó a Sasuke agradecerle, su voz tranquila y profunda…sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho, se escuchaba feliz.

-Deberías volver junto a ella, despertará enseguida- En ningún momento volteó a verlo

-Aa...- y se marchó

No, en realidad no era para nada inesperado todo esto, pues ella había visto en su corta estadía en Konoha como él la había mirado las pocas veces que fue a verlos en la hospital para comprobar como avanzaban con su recuperación. No debió ser más de un par de veces pero aun así Karin lo vio todo muy claro. Sus ojos desiguales viajaban por unos segundos sobre ella mientras curaba sus heridas, la de él y las del resto de Taka, una mirada con culpa y gratitud. Pero más que sus ojos lo que Karin vio claramente como su chakra reaccionaba a ella, cuando vendaba con suavidad lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, el chakra de Sasuke se tornaba totalmente quieto, como si estuviera dormido. Y allí Karin lo supo, en ese preciso instante, cuando vio como él bajaba todas sus defensas ante ella, porque sabía que esas manos que lo estaban curando jamás le harían daño, totalmente vulnerable ante ella, por propia elección.

No, no fue para nada inesperado que llegaran juntos hasta su guarida, quizá que ella esté embarazada si fue sorprendente pero el resto…el resto era totalmente esperado, incluso el símbolo Uchiha en la ropa de ella.

Karin sonrió mientras sentía deslizarse una lagrima por su rostro –Tch maldito idiota más vale no lo arruines-

**Sarada**

Si bien cada vez pasaba más tiempo en Konoha, y los lapsos entre una visita y otra era más cortos Sarada aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ver su padre moviéndose por la casa haciendo tareas tan _hogareñas _como preparar el desayuno, sacar la basura e incluso un par de veces llegó de algún entrenamiento para encontrarlo lavando la ropa.

Esta faceta casera de su padre era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, y eso estaba bien, la verdad era que Sarada estaba feliz de que él finalmente pudiera pasar más tiempo en casa, era solo que luego de estar solas ella y su mamá, tener a Sasuke en casa era todavía algo extraño, porque cambiaba un tanto la dinámica de las cosas, si bien casi todo era igual, Sarada descubrió que debía ponerse ciertos límites ahora que ambos, su Papa y Mama estaban en casa.

Por ejemplo era mejor no molestarlos cuando estaban hablando, Sarada percibía que cada vez que ella entraba junto a ellos en alguna conversación su padre cambiaba de tema o simplemente dejaba de hablar, o cuando su Sakura preparaba la cena con ayuda de Sasuke el solía hablarle al oído y ella reía pero apenas se percataba de su presencia él se retraía y se alejaba de su madre. Supuso que en eso eran parecidos, a Sarada tampoco le atraía demostrar afecto cuando había público presente, recordó lo que su madre le había dicho un día _"Tu padre puede parecer un poco brusco en el exterior pero, si están solos él te tratará más gentil que de costumbre, así es él, es como un niño tímido"._ Sarada sonrió mientras ojeaba el libro de misterios que tenía en sus manos, un regalo de Boruto, si, sin duda ella y su padre era muy parecidos.

Miró un momento por sobre su hombro a su madre que estaba preparando la cena, luego volvió la vista adelante, a su padre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, con el mentón apoyado en su mano, mientras miraba lo que ocurría a espaldas de su hija.

-Papa-

Sasuke miró a su hija que de nuevo tenía los ojos metido en su libro- Sabes que estas mirando a mama muy despreocupadamente– el solo agrandó lo ojos ante el comentario, luego soltó un suspiro y Sarada creyó ver un leve sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que solo ellas conocían.

-Aa- Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke para volver a posar su mirada en su esposa, ahora si con una sonrisa más acentuada, ojos cálidos mirando como Sakura seguía en su trabajo de preparar la cena.

Sarada cerró su libro y se levantó de la mesa, esa era su señal de dejarlos solos.

-Voy a mi habitación tengo que terminar el informe de mi última misión- fue lo único que dijo antes de que se escucharan sus suaves pasos camino al segundo piso.

Sasuke no se movió de su lugar, solo observó de reojo como la figura de su hija se perdía tras el pasillo. Luego volvió los ojos a la espalda de Sakura, al símbolo Uchiha dibujado en su ropa, al cabello rosa que bailaba con su cuerpo, a esa figura que tan bien conocía pero que cada vez que la miraba parecía sorprenderlo como la primera vez. Sasuke pensó, mientras pasaban los años de su vida, que mirarla era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, así que decidió dejarse llevar.

Desde su habitación Sarada suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza mientras escuchaba las risillas de su madre -Los dos son como unos niños enamorados-

Nota del autor: Hola a todos. Es mi primer fic así que es pero que les guste, realmente tenía esta idea de Sasuke mirando todo el tiempo a Sakura, de hecho es algo que ocurre mucho en el anime y manga y siempre me interesó como sería esa dinámica en el Blank Period. Así que espero sus reviews, todo sea por mejorar, tengo un par de ideas más que me gustaría ir puliendo antes de publicarlas.


End file.
